


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by teaffie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Soft Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, a blindfold is also involved, well more like topping from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaffie/pseuds/teaffie
Summary: Johnny decides to switch things up a bitorA midweek fucking no one asked for





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this one to all the Hags. You guys know who you are. This is unbeta'd and I'm unbothered.

Jaehyun didn’t know how he got here naked, blindfolded laying on arms tied to his bed. Actually, he knew exactly how. And that person is fucking _Johnny Suh_.

…

“Hey Jaehyunie, you think I can try something out tonight?” Johnny nonchalantly asked over the conversations of Mulder and Scully. It’s been a normal Wednesday night for the couple. Jaehyun had come over after work to watch some reruns of X-Files with Jaehyun over some wine. It was Wine Wednesday after all.

“What do you mean by that?” Buzzed from the bottle they had just finished, Jaehyun didn’t understand where his boyfriend was going with his question. He tilted his head up from Johnny’s chest, his fingers stroking the younger’s hair, to see him with a smirk growing on his lip and his eyes darkened.

“How do you feel about knots?” Johnny asked innocently, eye shifting with mischief. Despite the couple’s active sex life, they’re what their friends call pretty vanilla. Not that any of them could complain it’s been nothing but amazing. Now that they both have budding careers, they haven’t really bothered with trying anything new. So, this was quite a pleasant surprise for the younger.

“I mean I haven’t tied anyone up before, but I’m not opposed to learning” Jaehyun wondering where his boyfriend got the idea to be tied up.

“Oh no, I’m talking about tying you up, baby” Johnny out a chuckle, upon seeing the younger’s eyes widen and ears slowly burning up. Lowering his hand to his face, Johnny lifted his chin to his own face. Closing the space between them, the older captured his lips into a kiss, nipping and tracing Jaehyun’s lips with his tongue then moving to his neck.

Jaehyun moaned, “Ah, Hyung, fuck”, grinding against Johnny’s thighs.

“You’d look so good, Jaehyunie. All tied up, moaning my name. Begging for me to let you cum” Johnny slid his hand to under his shirt feeling the younger’s chiseled stomach. “I bet your body gets even redder when you’re whining my name”

“Yes, plea-”Before Jaehyun could finish sentence, he felt the older lift him to his feet, dragging them to his bedroom.

“Get on the bed and take off your clothes” Johnny commanded before placing a rough kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

“I, uh, okay” Jaehyun fumbled with the buttons of his flannel as he watched his boyfriend pull a box from under the bed.

“I said now.”

…

Feeling the silk ties against his wrists, Jaehyun is starting to get antsy. He wasn’t sure what exactly what Johnny was planning but, god, is he so turned on right now.

“Someone’s impatient” Johnny teases as he crawls on to the bed. Fingers slowing dancing on the younger’s chest moving lower and lower every second. “Look at you already so hard for me.”

“Johnny, please” Jaehyun groaned. He needs more, he needs Johnny to do more than just teasing him like this.

“Already begging for me? My, Jaehyunie” _Fuck_, he can hear the smirk from his boyfriends voice. The cocky son of a bitch. ‘Give me a color, baby.’

“Green, so fucking green” Jaehyun incoherently muttered not wanting to waste another minute.

Chuckling, Johnny positions himself on top of his boyfriend, grinding his hips against the other. “Do you know our safeword?” Placing a soft peck on Jaehyun’s lips waiting for his response.

“Mercy” Jaehyun breathes out.

“Good. Now where should we start.”

Johnny nuzzles Jaehyun’s neck placing gentles kisses on his neck before nibbling his jugular. Blind and immobile Jaehyun cranes his neck higher to meet the elder’s mouth. Jaehyun feels Johnny’s hand latch on to his nipples, tweaking them between his long fingers. Forcing a moan out of him.

“Fuck, hyung”, groaned the younger growing frustrated by the second.

‘You just look so beautiful all laid out for me” Johnny’s chuckles, lowering himself down Jaehyun’s body, kissing down his happy trail.

Jaehyun moans feeling his warm breath against his dick. God, what he would do to get this blind fold off of him. He can only imagine how Johnny looks right now. Cocky grin plastered on his face and hair falling over his eyes. Lost in the thought of the man in front of him, Jaehyun did not anticipate Johnny to grab his member.

“You’re already so hard, Jaehyunie. I can’t wait to have you in my mouth” Johnny teases before slowly licking long stripes onto his boyfriend’s dick. Griping on Jaehyun’s shaft, Johnny takes his head into his mouth moving his tongue in circles, causing the younger to struggle against his bindings.

Jaehyun feels like he’s on fire. He so desperately wants to Johnny to go deeper, faster on his cock. Thrusting his hips up, Jaehyun tries to chase the warmth of Johnny’s mouth before the elder

“Aw, baby’s getting a little impatient, is he?” Johnny uttered before taking his whole cock in his mouth.

Jaehyun moans, “oh fuck”, feeling the tip of him breaching the other’s throat. Desperately trying to move his hips only for Johnny to grip onto to them tightly. Fingers digging so hard Jaehyun knows there will be bruises in the morning and he can’t wait.

With one hand gripping his hips, Johnny lowers the other to massage the younger’s balls, kneeding them as he bobs his head at a faster pace. The sounds of saliva and precum mixing and sloshing inside Johnny’s mouth fills the room with Jaehyuns progressively needier moans.

“Please, Hyung. Please let me see you I’m going to cum” Jaehyun whines as tears begin to form in his eyes. He’s not gonna last any longer if Johnny continues at this pace. But before he can finish his thought feels Johnny release his dick and the bed shifting. And suddenly, he sees a flash of light as Johnny removes the satin cloth over his eyes.

It doesn’t take long for Jaehyun’s eyes to readjust to the dim lighting in the room enough to see the man in front of him. Jaehyun almost came to the sight of his boyfriend right now, his lips swollen with trails of saliva and eyes glistening from taking his dick down his throat. He was speechless.

“You’re so sexy whining to fuck my mouth, baby” Johnny giggles, maneuvering to his nightstand to grab the lube before returning next to him. “What color, baby”, he whispers in Jaehyun’s ears, shooting shivers down his spine.

“Sti- still green” Jaehyun stutters.

“Good because I’m gonna ride you so hard now. You’ll wish you were the one taking it instead”

Johnny shifts his body so Jaehyun could have a full view of his body, cock flushed and dripping just waiting to be touched. Popping open the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers, the elder begins to circle his own rim humming as he pushes a single digit in.

“I’ve been thinking about your cock all day, Jaehyunie” He pants out, moving his finger faster before adding a second one in. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how you feel so good inside me, stretching me open and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Johnny continues a steady pace, fingers scissoring in and out. It didn’t take long for him to add a third and final figure in, throwing his head back biting his lips.

“Johnny… You’re such a tease” The younger exasperates trying to break free on his bindings. He wants to grab is boyfriend and fuck him into tomorrow, but the ties around his wrists are unrelenting. How did he learn to do this so well?

Finally, for what seems like a millennium, Johnny removes his fingers with a pop and straddle Jaehyun’s hips. Grinding his ass against Jaehyun’s dripping dick, he presses his lips onto the other’s trying to find the other tongue with his own.

“Are you ready, baby?” Johnny cheekily asked, rubbing his slick hole up and down his boyfriend’s cock. It was mesmerizing.

“Oh, god yes” the younger croaked out, voice straining from all the teasing.

Johnny chuckles at the site of his lover so strung up under him. Literally. Pouring more lube onto his palms before lathering the younger’s dick. Carefully lining himself above it, Johnny lowers himself down, letting out a groan as he feels the tip of Jaehyun breach his rim. Johnny let’s out a breathy moan.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good”

It feels electric like his body is on fire millions of nerve endings working at a million miles an hour. Jaehyun’s knuckles now white from gripping the bindings on his wrists for dear life. He’s not gonna last and it’s all Johnny’s fault. The soft lights illuminating Johnny’s face, eyes shut and brows furrowing in pleasure as he slides down, deeper on this cock.

“Jaehyunie, fuck, you fill me up good, so fucking big,” the elder shifting ever so slightly adjusting to his size when he bottoms out. He only stayed still for a moment before lifting himself up until only his head was still in. Without warning, Johnny slams himself back down drawing moans from the both of them so loud they’re sure the whole floor could hear. But, they don’t care. They’re too gone on the feeling of being connected like this.

“Holy fuck, hyung, I don’t think I can last any longer,” Jaehyun pants out struggling to form sentences. Johnny was so tight so ready to milk him of all he had.

“You don’t get to cum before I do. Got it?”

Johnny didn’t wait for a response before bouncing on Jaehyun at a punishing pace. It was his turn now. With each thrust Jaehyun tried to match, Johnny could feel himself closer and closer to the edge. His eyes blurry from the shocks of pleasure shooting from his spine. He’s close, he feels it building in his core.

“Oh, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Johnny screams, stroking his leaking cock. Leaning back to change the angle to hit right where he needs, shutting his eyes tight as he feels the wave of blinding pleasure hit him. Pushing harder down the younger’s cock, Johnny comes, spirting splotches of his essence all over Jaehyun’s body.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” the younger unable to hold it in any longer. His muscles clenching against the restraints, eyes rolling back. It’s like he’s going to explode Johnny is even tighter when he’s coming.

“C’mon, baby, fill me up with your cum, I wanna feel you empty yourself inside of me.”

“Fuck,” the broke the dam and Jaehyun feels like his body just ascended into another dimension. His dick still twitching inside Johnny emptying the last of his cum into the elder.

They lay there like that for a minute before Johnny pushed himself up to untie the silk ties. Finally, free at last, Jaehyun sits up wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Jaehyun flushes and Johnny let out a laugh that made his heart clench. Exhausted from his orgasm, Jaehyun barely registers Johnny wiping them both down with a cloth. After they cleaning themselves up, they both collapsed back onto the bed holding on to each other tightly.

“Next time, I’m tying your ass up,” The younger mutters into the other’s chest.

“Sounds good. I’ll be looking forward to that magical day,” he whispered back stroking Jaehyun’s hair, lulling him to sleep.

“I love you, Johnny” he muttered before falling deep asleep.

“I love you, too, Jaehyunie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I literally have nothing to say it's 5 am right now lol Let me know how it is.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/oisuhdude) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Scratchcake)


End file.
